Second Night
by Crimson613
Summary: [First Meetings Part 1.] LeviEren. PastJeanEren. Rape/Non-Con. Levi is called to investigate a mysterious call from a rape victim.


The first time I met him had really left an impression on me. It wasn't his beauty that made me stare -

those deep green blue eyes, soft brown locks framing a perfectly rounded face - but the situation he was in.

* * *

It had been his first dispatch at such an ungodly hour. The call for rape had come in at some time after two in the morning and Levi's team had been sent out. No details other than a cry for help and the number 2219 had escaped the victim. Not knowing anything else, the department had tracked the source and had sent a few cops, an ambulance, and a fire truck. When they arrived at the coordinates there was no fire.

Instead, they found the place to be a large hotel, stainless steel on the outside and marble floors with granite counter tops inside. All personnel wore pristine clothing, a muddied red with black slacks. They quickly set about getting to 2219.

An employee quickly led the way, unlocking the door to the room once they got to the twenty-second floor. Everything was quiet, only the sound of a clock and the wind could be heard. The employee was told to stay put while his team charged in. Petra and Oluo were the first to step in, followed by Eld, and lastly both Mike and Levi. Mike sniffed the air and surmised that there was only one person in the room.

There was little roaming necessary, what with Mike present. The victim was found in the bedroom. He lay motionless on the bed, blood covering the sheets. The open window to his right almost made the scene beautiful, as the moon shone down on his figure. Petra quickly moved to his side with Oluo right behind her. Quickly, she checked his pulse and for further damage, the white sheets were lifted slightly.

The man was probably in his twenties, not yet thirty, with light brown locks and tanned skin. Levi could just imagine that the tone was two shades darker than his own, but in these circumstances, the man looked pale and sickly. Bite marks adorned the man's chest and neck, some of them coated with dry blood. Scratches spanned his lower torso, disappearing under the sheets. Tear tracks glistened softly off their face and Levi felt his anger rise.

It was normal for him to see such scenes and some that were much more gruesome, but this one specifically struck a chord within him. He wasn't sure why.

Oluo and Eld helped Petra place the man on the stretcher and quickly, they left to get the man hospitalized. Meanwhile, Levi looked around, Mike at his tail.

The cellphone that had been used to call was on the carpeted floor, laying upside-down. Levi put on a white glove and picked up the device, the light turning on when his fingers brushed against the screen. The background picture had the victim laughing with another man that was crouched next to him. The victim's eyes were closed, their right hand covered their face as their smile stretched across their healthy face, a faded green shirt and blue Capri adorned their body. The man on the opposite side was blushing, a surprised look on his face. A yellow bird had landed on his head. He wore a long sleeved gray sweatshirt and beige cargo pants. Levi's eyes narrowed and he placed the phone in a plastic bag.

Mike found a wallet and informed him that the victim's name was Eren Jaeger, age twenty-three. He also confirmed that the missing occupant had been male and because the scent was fading, he concluded that the attack had occurred at least three hours prior to the victim's call.

The receptionist had also informed them that the room had been reserved under the name Jean Kirstein, about three months ago. The reservation was for three nights and this was the second night. When Levi showed the petite woman the background picture of the phone the victim had, she assured him that the other man was indeed Mr. Kirstein. Additionally, Levi found that the address that the reservation had been made from was foreign, from a place called Shiganshina, which was a small town a few hours away from Trost.

With all the information they were able to gather in that small instant, the department was able to contact Jaeger's family and the town cops were warned to be on the lookout. Their main suspect was Mr. Kirstein.

* * *

Levi was later informed of the victim's recovery. Hanji had told him that everything was going well. Jaeger surprisingly was healing quicker than any of them thought. He had awoken the afternoon after the incident and his family had come by as soon as they had heard what happened. His father, apparently, was a well-known doctor.

On his third day, Eren was discharged, all of his wounds had healed up nicely and Levi decided to go visit him. He had wanted to wait until the boy was recovered to finally go about questioning him, however, as he stood outside Jaeger's assigned room, Levi couldn't help but overhear a conversation.

They were no more than hushed whispers but Levi picked up the conversation.

"The papers came in this morning. You're officially divorced," Mikasa said. She was Eren Jaeger's adopted sister, a year younger and devoted entirely to him, "The police have yet to find Jean."

A sigh escaped the other occupant but they remained silent.

"If I had known, I'd…I'm so sorry Eren. I should have known. I should have protected you!"

"Don't," Mikasa had begun to cry and Eren tried hushing her, reassuring her that it wasn't her fault, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I knew something was bugging him lately but I didn't do anything. If anything, I knew something would happen."

* * *

**Notes: **

1. I hate rape stories! So why I wrote this is a mystery to me.

2. Don't kill me for choosing Jean. It kind of just happened.

3. I looked up the names on wiki but they look weird...

4. I forgot to put this up here on FF, I'm SO SORRY (to those who care)! ;_;

**Series this work belongs to:**

Part 1 of the** First Meetings** series »


End file.
